<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Quick Come The Reasons For Approving What We Like by screaminginternally</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570922">How Quick Come The Reasons For Approving What We Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/screaminginternally'>screaminginternally</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'I'm in love with my princess. And I'm enquiring if she loves me too' [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Princess Diaries - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Established (secret) relationship, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, decently-explicit sex, two teenagers just having a good time for the first time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 07:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,499</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/screaminginternally</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn’t that Mia didn’t want to lose her virginity in a special way. She did! She did, okay. And maybe losing her virginity on a king-sized bed at the Four Seasons on her Prom night honestly wasn’t what she really wanted anymore, but.</p><p>She wanted to lose it to someone she loved.</p><p>And it was easy to love Nick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas Devereaux/Mia Thermopolis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>'I'm in love with my princess. And I'm enquiring if she loves me too' [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1373011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Quick Come The Reasons For Approving What We Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t that Mia didn’t want to lose her virginity in a special way. She did! She did, okay. And maybe losing her virginity on a king-sized bed at the Four Seasons on her Prom night honestly wasn’t what she really wanted anymore, but.</p><p>She wanted to lose it to someone she loved.</p><p>And it was easy to love Nick.</p><p>It was especially easy right now, sucking his tongue into her mouth, the TV on in the background, in an apartment all on their own – Lars had dispatched back to the Plaza, as Mia was ‘in’ for the night.</p><p>Mia was wearing her school uniform, still. It was a Friday, and she’d had the rare early-night off from Princess Lessons. Her mum and Frank had taken Rocky to Long Island for a gallery opening with Helen’s artwork tonight, and also to visit Frank’s parents. So Mia was bunking over at Nick’s tonight. Her dad and Grandmere were having a dinner with diplomats from Ireland.</p><p>Granted, her dad and mum definitely wouldn’t be allowing this little sleepover if they had known that Mia wasn’t just spending time with Nick in a purely platonic sense anymore: that there was just as high a chance of her sleeping in his bed as in the spare that had honestly just been <em>hers</em> since Nick’s uncle had moved him to New York.</p><p>The privacy, the promise of no interruptions, the <em>promise</em> – it sent a shiver down her spine, delicious tingles left everywhere Nick’s fingers touched.</p><p>She knew that if she stopped this now, it’d end. Not <em>them</em>, but Nick wouldn’t push.</p><p>It was a different flavor to Michael. Michael often just went for it, and if Mia didn’t want it, she was supposed to speak up. Or move his hand. And that worked with Michael, until it didn’t, because even though they did have conversations about sex, and having it, Mia had felt like the talks were charged with expectation – that everything they were saying was just a stop-gap to them having sex, eventually. It wasn’t that what she was saying was unimportant –Michael had never made Mia feel unimportant – but that, like, one day she’d stop with the talks and they’d just go at it. Or something.</p><p>But with Nick, it was so easy.</p><p>They’d already discussed sex, before even getting together – Mia knew all about Nick’s experience, and she’d told him about what she and Michael had done; after all, it’s not like Mia could’ve gone to <em>Lilly</em> to talk about it, and she loved Tina, but Tina also lived in Tinaland, which seemed to bear a striking resemblance to multiple romance novels.</p><p>So Mia, when faced with topics about sex, had gone to Nick, always.</p><p>She knew he’d had sex before. She knew that despite that, he hadn’t had more than three girlfriends, and none of them had been very serious. She knew he was good with his hands – years watching him cook had proved that, when seeing him play the piano put it into doubt. And going by the advice he’d given her for <em>Ransom My Heart</em>, he’d gone to third base on all those girlfriends with some gusto. (And, no, she hadn’t been a little jealous of the thoughts of those girls with Nick. Much.)</p><p>She knew he’d treat her well. That he’d make her enjoy it.</p><p>But she wasn’t really ready for all of it, yet.</p><p>Some, though. Some, she was.</p><p>Mia pulled away, catching her breath. She couldn’t help but notice that Nick, when she pulled out of a kiss, always kept his eyes closed a little longer – just a second or two – after. Like he was trying to cling to the memory of the sensation. It made her smile.</p><p>“Nick.”</p><p>“Hm?” he ran his tongue over his bottom lip. It was reddened from the pressure. Mia put her hands to her school button-up. Gently, she undid the buttons, one after the other, until there were only two left still done. Nick’s eyes were wide, and he said gently, “Can I?”</p><p>He said that every time they did this. Always asked, before he did.</p><p>Mia bit her lip, a smile quirking on her lips. She nodded.</p><p>Nick didn’t need any more encouragement. Pressing her down onto the couch, he kissed her collarbones, down her chest, gently but firmly leaving little nips of teeth on the tops of her breasts – Mia might’ve felt some guilt at eating meat occasionally these days, but having more to fill out a bra was fun. She wasn’t wearing a very fancy bra, or anything. It was just a light blue thing, not enough to see through the white of her shirt, but it was edged a little with some lace at the top of the cups. Trisha had an eye for bra shopping.</p><p>Nick didn’t mind the lack of planning, though. He sucked at the skin of her breasts with fervor, like tasting Mia’s skin was all he wanted to do, all night. He moved from the edges of her bra, down the middle to lick at the thin skin over her sternum. Mia could feel her chest warm – either with a blush, or just from the sensation, she didn’t know. But she loved it.</p><p>“Nick.” She only had to say his name once, before he stopped.</p><p>Her boyfriend pulled his head up to face her, his eyes soft – sure, full of lust, but soft. This was her call. Mia’s heart tightened at the thought. “Nick, I want to do more. Tonight.”</p><p>That made Nick pull back from her, and Mia made a whining noise as he did – she didn’t want him to move!</p><p>“Uh. Ah.” He wiped at his mouth with his hand. “Okay. What did you-“</p><p>Oh. That was it.</p><p>“Not all –“ Mia said quickly, “Just, like. Third.”</p><p>Third base. Oral sex. Fellatio. Cunnilingus. Going <em>down</em>.</p><p>Nick’s face flushed with a blush, up on his cheeks. “Okay,” he said, smiling a pretty dopey sort of look, but obviously it wasn’t an expression he could control. “Did you want to be here on the couch for it, or-?”</p><p>Mia bit her bottom lip. It felt a little weird to be saying this now – Nick having pulled back on his haunches, his thighs pressing hers together from where he was on top; Mia’s chest exposed to the cool night air, her chest littered in little red marks from Nick’s lips and teeth. Mia thought about what he’d asked. “My bed?”</p><p>It wasn’t really a preference – she’d do anything anywhere with Nick, but she loved the room that was hers at Nick’s apartment.</p><p>He laughed a little. “Is that a question, or a statement?”</p><p>But he’d moved off her legs, so Mia swung hers over the edge of the couch, and, standing up, grabbed him by the hand. “It’s a statement,” she said with a firm tone and a smile, feeling the blush on her cheeks get a little warmer.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>So, Mia pulled her boyfriend to his own spare room, before dropping his hand and getting onto the mattress, shoving the duvet down the bed, and resting her head on the pillows. Nick shoved the door closed, smiling at the sight.</p><p>“Should I pose like one of Jack’s French girls?” Mia asked playfully. Nick laughed out loud at that, pulling off his shirt and dropping it to the floor.</p><p>Mia admired the sight of him crawling up the bed to her, at the lean lines of his shoulders and arms, before grabbing Nick’s face to kiss his happy smile.</p><p>Eventually, Nick started to move from kissing her again – except, unlike on the couch, he slid his warm hands down the front of her chest, ducking his fingers to play along the straps, cups and band of her bra, before flicking those last two buttons open on her shirt. “Do you want to keep this on?” he asked.</p><p>“Mmm . . . no.” Mia sat up a little, letting Nick slid the shirt down her arms and toss the material off to one side. Mia didn’t care where it fell to the floor – Nick didn’t have a cat, after all. There was no danger of orange hair coating all of it by morning. “Thanks,” she said brightly, like Nick had done nothing more than hold her bag as she got something from her locker. Nick laughed a little more, before kissing her again.</p><p>She loved kissing Nick, the sweet slide of his lips, the taste of his tongue. But she could’ve had this out on the couch. Or in a hallway at school. So she grabbed his hand from where he’d put his arm next to her, keeping most of his weight off her, and put that warm, big hand directly on top of her breast.</p><p>On instinct, Nick squeezed his hand, and Mia couldn’t help but moan a little. <em>Oh, yeah.</em></p><p>Finally,<em> finally</em>, Nick got with the program, starting to move his hand from where Mia put it, sliding down her belly, before it came to a halt at her skirt. “Do you – want to keep this on?”</p><p>That made Mia hesitate for a second. On one hand, she wasn’t quite ready for him to see her completely naked, but – god, it’d look good, though. “I’ll keep it on.”</p><p>Going by the look on Nick’s face, he didn’t mind that decision one bit. Maybe he’d thought of the same thing she had.</p><p>Instead of working around or over the pleated skirt, Nick instead moved straight to the hemline. His warm fingers felt so good against Mia’s colder skin. As he moved his fingers up, under the fabric, he looked at Mia, sussing out her comfort level with what he was doing. In response, Mia just kissed him, willing him to get it.</p><p>Nick always had been perceptive – he stopped playing at it, instead moving his hand straight to the lines of her underwear. Mia could <em>feel</em> everything – the sturdy warmth of his hand, the sensation of her panties on her sensitive, stimulated skin, how <em>wet</em> she was, just from this. She needed to get the damn panties off.</p><p>Instead of waiting for Nick to ask, she pulled away from the kiss, and, knocking his hand out of the way a little, yanked her panties down her bare legs, exposing herself to the air, the sensation of being bare beneath a skirt, and her boyfriend’s hands. <em>Oh</em>, it was a good feeling.</p><p>Nick seemed a little shell-shocked from what Mia did – but it didn’t keep him down for long. He went straight back into sucking her brain out through her tongue, and took her bareness as the permission it was meant as.</p><p>His finger’s didn’t hesitate at exploring all of her – the slight indentations where her panties had pressed too hard into her skin, the creases where her legs met her hip, the little patches she’d missed shaving her leg that morning.</p><p><em>God,</em> it all felt good.</p><p>But it felt <em>great</em> when he finally, <em>finally</em> started touching the puffy lips of Mia’s cunt. She sighed a little into his mouth, where he’d kept his lips sealed over her tongue while his hands did the more interesting work. It was the lightest, sweetest touches, but going to that from the <em>nothing </em>she’d been getting since she’d gotten to his apartment, it was amazing.</p><p>Nick took her sighs as a sign to stop kissing her mouth, moving along her jaw and up to her ear. As he did, he moved his fingers with more confidence, from simply pressing against her cunt to actively feeling the skin, rubbing against her cunt, catching the little beads of slick that drooled out, letting his fingers take it and spread the moisture around the edges of her cunt.</p><p>“Oh, god,” Mia gasped.</p><p>“Yeah, I thought you might like that,” Nick said softly into her ear, before nipping lightly on her earlobe. It was enough to make Mia gasp, and Nick had timed it just right – pushing a finger into Mia’s cunt, the slick heat grasping around the digit as soon as it moved, and Mia gasped again.</p><p>If there was one thing that this evening was proving, Mia wasn’t loud in bed. She gasped, her breath hitching, as Nick moved his fingers, quickly pushing a second in, her cunt grasping and fluttering as Mia tried to breathe. God, it all felt so good!</p><p>Nick lipped at her earlobe, listening to her gasp at the feeling. “More?”</p><p>Mia didn’t speak, instead just nodding frantically. Nick smiled, kissing her cheek, her neck, down her body, only pausing to give more attention to her breasts – she’d kept her bra on, and Nick appreciated the contrasts of where his mouth had made her skin flush against the pale blue of her bra.</p><p>He pulled his fingers from Mia, earning a high-pitched, yet somehow quiet whine, and shoved the hem of Mia’s skirt up. He wanted to let Mia keep the modesty that keeping the skirt implied, but he also couldn’t wait – he wanted to <em>taste</em>.</p><p>The sight of Mia’s cunt was as beautiful as listening to her gasp in his ear was – down here, she was all reds and pinks, framed by her pale legs. God, he was lucky, being allowed to see this, touch this, taste this.</p><p>He didn’t fuck around, figuring that she’d had enough of hints – and dove right in to taste, licking stripe up the lips of her cunt, listening for the telltale gasp of breath that Mia made.</p><p>From there, he just went for it, all gusto and attention and trying to <em>eat</em> as much as the phrase ‘eating out’ might imply – that the best way to make a girl enjoy having someone go down was, obviously, by both enjoying giving, and treating it like you want to <em>eat</em> your girlfriend’s pleasure. It was a technique that hadn’t failed Nick before, and it definitely wasn’t failing him now – Mia still wasn’t very loud, and even though her skirt hid his view of her from where it had tucked over his head, he could feel Mia’s nails scraping up is arms where he had them over her hips, holding her down.</p><p>The little twitches her hips made, the dig and sting of her nails - mixed with the taste of her cunt, Nick was as much in a state of bliss as the one he was driving Mia towards.</p><p>When Mia came, it was with her legs boxed over her boyfriend’s ears, holding him in place, one hand clasping between Nick’s fingers, the other digging nails into his bare shoulders. As she slowly came down from the high, Nick moved his head from between her thighs, kissing up from the inner thigh to the top of her hip. Of course, Mia couldn’t quite see this – she yanked her skirt from his head, letting her watch Nick’s lips move over her body.</p><p>“Was that good?” he asked.</p><p>Mia just started laughing, moving to kiss his lips, tasting herself on them. “What do you think?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gah, my first smut! Tell me if it sucked!</p><p>Okay, the Too Long I Didn’t Write (Yet) is that this is set in my series ‘I’m in love with my princess’ – basically, Nick’s Uncle Mabrey moves him to New York to get an In with the royal family, and Nick’s apartment is the building next door to Mia’s, for extra Not-Even-Trying-To-Be-Subtle points.</p><p>Also, this is post-Mia/Michael breakup, but before whatever the Book 10 iteration of my universe will be. Hence, tagged as ‘Underage’ – I mean, it’s a seventeen year old and an eighteen year old having sex, and where I live, that’s fine, but I imagine it’s not in other places.</p><p>YES I AM GOING TO CONTINUE THIS SERIES, but there’s two problems: 1 – I’ve run into an emotional roadblock concerning that series, and I can’t bring myself to write some more JUST YET, so I’m writing other stuff, as well as my Kindle being kind of on the fritz, AND my University still being 100% online, making concentrating on the classwork even harder than it normally is (Thanks COVID-19! I appreciate this world you’ve made!), and 2 – I want to finish ‘It’s Inevitable That You Will’ before I continue with ‘I’m in love with my princess’. It’s got a bit more of chapter 2 happening (and I’m planning only two chapters – we’re getting there), so all I can do is ask for patience, please.</p><p>Title from Jane Austen’s Persuasion.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>